


filled with all I found

by haipollai



Category: Parasol Protectorate - Gail Carriger
Genre: Emotional Sex, M/M, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biffy smells him before he sees him. He smells of the earth and cotton and the rain. He takes a deep breath, breathing in the scent, feeling all the old memories he buried deep to survive the past ten years finally surface.</p><p>The butler knocks and waits for Lord Maccon's gruff come in. He doesn't have to wait long, Lord Maccon can smell it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	filled with all I found

Biffy smells him before he sees him. He smells of the earth and cotton and the rain. He takes a deep breath, breathing in the scent, feeling all the old memories he buried deep to survive the past ten years finally surface.

The butler knocks and waits for Lord Maccon's gruff come in. He doesn't have to wait long, Lord Maccon can smell it too.

"Are you ready, Sandalfio?" Recently, Lord Maccon has stopped using Biffy's nickname. There's something ominous in it but it's offset by the warmth in Lord Maccon's eyes.

"Of course, my lord." It's a blatant lie. There are outcomes here he hasn't thought about but hit him now that he looks at Lord Maccon. Truly looks at him with that familiar scent coming closer.

"My lords, Randolph Lyall to see you."

"He needs no introduction, Mytts," Lord Maccon gets up and pulls Lyall into an embrace to Lyall's quiet bemusement and Mytts obvious embarrassment. Five years living with the pack and he still isn't used to Lord Maccon and his ways. "Come join us." He lets go of Lyall, clapping him on the back and shooing Mytts away. "Wait, food? Did you run here?"

"I took the train, sir." Lyall answers, still quiet and subdued.

Biffy stands to the side, not sure what his place is now. So he does what he's always done best, he watches. Lyall's shoulders are stiff, uncomfortable. His cravat is perfectly in place but the knot is out of style, two years at least. The coat as well isn't up to date and shows wear in the elbows.

"Either way, refreshments Mytts! Tea, and those things the chef makes."

"Yes, sir." Mytts bows his way out and suddenly Biffy is aware that Lyall is looking at him.

"You look well."

Biffy feels a flush spread over his cheeks but he can't look away or hide. Not from those clear, familiar eyes. "You look exhausted."

"Being away has been taxing." His fingers flutter at his side but don't make any move to touch and Biffy keeps his own hands stiffly at his sides. It wouldn't be proper, not in the library with Lord Maccon right there.

"Sit, both of you," Lord Maccon bellows and drops into one of the couches which creaks with his weight. "So can we assume this is an official return?"

The hints of a smile appear on Lyall's lips and he pulls out a letter from his jacket and hands it over to Lord Maccon. Conall reads it quickly, a big grin on his face before passing it over to Biffy. The note is simple, to the point. Very Lady Kingair. It says exactly what Biffy has been dreaming of for years.

_I have declared Randolph Lyall's indentured service to be complete. He has found a suitable beta for the Kingair pack and rectified his wrongs._

His hands shake slightly and he has to put the letter down to hide it.

"Welcome home, Lyall, we'll have to let the pack know. There will be a party to celebrate o' course."

"My lord, there doesn't-"

Lord Maccon shakes his head through Lyall's protest. "There does. Yer pack, yer family, Lyall. No way we're letting that pass. Biffy can show you to your room, make sure you're settled." The tea and small meat pies arrive. The pies smell good but Biffy doesn't sense anything but Lyall. They're followed by Lady Maccon and Prudence Alessandra.

Lyall stands to bow to them both, tilting his head to expose his neck.

"No more of that," Alexia dismisses with a flick of her wrist and settles carefully next to Lord Maccon. "I won't be the alpha female much longer." She shoots Biffy an amused smirk which he pretends stiffly not to see. "Alessandra, this is Professor Randolph Lyall, you knew him as an infant."

Lyall jerks slightly at the child's name but quickly recovers and gives her a small bow. Being informed through letters that a young girl has been named after a former lover is not the same as being faced with it directly. "Lady Alessandra."

Alessandra curtsies before choosing a chair close to Biffy and accepting a cup of tea. "I've heard about you, sir."

"And I you."

"Will you be the pack beta again?"

Lyall's face gives nothing away but his shoulders go rigid. Biffy wants to reach over and hold his hand but there are things to speak of first. Alexia notices, of course Lady Maccon notices but luckily holds her tongue. "That would be up to the alpha. If there is another who is better, I would certainly not stand in their way."

Biffy knows Alessandra has the same piercing stare her mother has, and doesn't envy Lyall being the focus of it. "Biffy has said there is no one better."

Lord Maccon laughs, loud and deep. "He's right. Though he's been as good a replacement as one could want."

"Come husband, let's go inform the pack so something can be prepared for Lyall's return." Alexia stands and touches her husband's shoulder to get his attention.

"Aye, wife. Biffy-"

"I can help Professor Lyall settle back in. And then-?"

"Yes, we'll return to that." He stands and Alessandra follows, giving them a far too knowing look as she follows her parents out. The silence that follows echoes.

"That?" Lyall says softly, looking at him over the rim of his glasses. Biffy has no more reason to keep his hands to himself and kneels on the floor in front of Lyall so he can reach and slip his glasses off his face.

"The issue of succession." Lyall doesn't stop him so he continues, tracing the line of his nose and lips and jaw. "Who shall inherit the title of Earl, myself or if I shall only hold it for Alessandra. The issue of the adoption does complicate things slightly."

"I'm sure it will be worked out neatly." Lyall lets out a breath and leans into his touch.

"Especially now that you're home."

Lyall opens his eyes and smiles. "So you are to help me settle in?"

Biffy gets smoothly to his feet and offers Lyall a hand. "The question I believe is a matter of where. I was given your old rooms, it was believed to be most convenient and appropriate for my rank."

"They were quite comfortable rooms," Lyall sighs softly, almost forlornly.

"Perhaps an arrangement can be found."

"I am amicable to sharing."

There's a breath, a pause between them, and Biffy leans forward to kiss Lyall softly. "Not sharing you," he whispers.

"That I am also amicable to."

Biffy smiles, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders. He has Lyall back. Truly back. He leads Lyall through the house, grateful they don't run into anyone and into his own room, what will hopefully be theirs. He has no doubt as the door firmly closes behind them that everyone in the house will be talking about it within the hour. News will spread over to Lord Akeldama's home and his drones as well, though they all know better than to blab about a future alpha's proclivities to the general populace.

"You've redecorated."

Heavy satin curtains cover the window and Biffy had an elegant headboard brought in. The bed was bigger than either had before, Biffy's small hope he couldn't let go of, that there would be someone to share it with. "I added my touches."

Lyall's fingers brush his arm as he makes his way over to the bed. "I like your touches." He strips out of his jacket setting it aside on a chair and Biffy can only stare as each layer follows it off.

"You're beautiful." He cups Lyall's face gently, as if he was breakable and leans in to kiss him again. Without breaking the kiss, Lyall gets him down to his pants and they separate only enough for Biffy to strip completely and to relocate to the bed.

They take their time, carefully relearning each other. There are no scars, no new marks. Nothing to show that physically any time has passed. But there is the way Lyall holds him close as if this might be a dream, and Biffy couldn't stop touching if he wanted to.

The room is full of the scent of sex. Biffy buries his nose against Lyall's neck, wanting to smell nothing but him. Lyall's fingers bury in his hair, completely mussing it up but Biffy doesn't care. Lyall could tear up his wardrobe right then and Biffy is fairly sure he wouldn't care.

"I missed you." He breathes it into Lyall's skin.

Lyall brushes a strand of hair away from Biffy's forehead. He doesn't say anything but Biffy knows words can be secondary. What someone does reveals more then a few words. Lyall is here with him, his hands solid and warm on Biffy's skin and he knows this is real.

"The pack will be waiting," Lyall murmurs.

Biffy huffs but knows he's right. Lady Maccon is likely already orchestrating some event for Lyall's return. "I would not be surprised if there is at least one claviger outside our door." He pushes himself up onto hands and knees, looking down at Lyall. His hair is a mess, sticking out around his head. It's all so relaxed, open and free. Biffy has always preferred the neatness of a good tailored suit, and the control shown in a well tied cravat.

But _Lyall_ \- Lyall out of his suit, relaxed and heavy-eyed in bed is somehow better than all of that.

"Will you help me get dressed, pup?" Lyall asks, his whole face lighting up with a smile.

"No longer a pup." He scrapes his teeth over Lyall's neck.

Lyall lets out a breathy laugh, head tilted back. The realization that Lyall is submitting to him hits Biffy hard. It scares him and he pushes back. In the past ten years, despite Lord Maccoon's training, his years in the military, he has been a beta. Lyall gives him an understanding look and sits up to reach for him, fingertips brushing his cheek. Biffy sighs softly and leans into the touch.

"Come, help me get dressed." He kisses Biffy softly before getting out of bed.

"Only if you return the favor."

Biffy likes the way Lyall's eyes crinkle when he smiles. "I do prefer you with nothing on, but I doubt Lady Maccon would feel the same."

Dressing each other takes longer then enlisting the help of a claviger would. There are soft touches and stolen kisses. When they step outside their door, everyone will know, but looking at Lyall, back in his suit, neat and contained, Biffy wouldn't want anyone else at his side.

"Welcome home," he murmurs before they step out before the pack, just so he can say it himself.

"I missed it." Lyall touches Biffy's hip as they walk out. They can hear everyone down in the dining room and smell the food the chef has managed to throw together. "Missed this." Everyone cheers as Lyall enters the room. The beta is uncomfortable with all of the attention, and Biffy knows he wants to run. So it's Biffy's turn to stand at his side and remind him he could do this. He's home.


End file.
